kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The True Phoenix
Nolan is the current Kamen Rider Wrath. He's the mature of the Riders and is viewed as a big brother figure and mentor and is considered handsome to some women. He's a man with a heart of gold and a gentlemen and personally hates perverts, because what they're doing isn't right and hate seeing adults aren't taking their responsibilities seriously either as a parent or leader. Personality: He's the mature of the group and sees himself as a big brother and teacher to the Riders and students which is why he decided to work as a teacher to Kuoh Academy and is a caring and kind man. The students, mostly the female student, fall for him, but he cares for someone, Rossweisse. He fights with honor and respect and hates seeing people tarnishing the reputation of the phoenix, he sees the phoenix are noble, brave, and honorable creatures and personally hates Riser Phenex of ruining the name of Phoenix and is a coward. Relationships: Kit: They actually got on a good start, Nolan teaches Kit the same way as he teaches Len on how to access the situation and how to fight better. Hunt: Despite being on the same team, Hunt is a bit hot-headed while he's cool-headed and calm, but nevertheless they work together well. Ian: He shares the same belief that hard work and training pays off and that hard work is it's own reward. Cameron: Teaches him to stay calm down in certain situations and fight with a calm mind and state. Chance: Sees him as bit of a loose cannon, but nevertheless they work together well and have been good friends. Quinn: Both were able to access the situation and plan out a well-organized attack and willing to negotiate to a few who are willing to listen and make peace. Eubulon: Sees him as a father-figure. Rossweisse: He took a liking to her and felt some sympathy of being teased of not having a boyfriend and is willing to be her boyfriend. He finds her teaching skills to be admirable and excellent, but hates the male student body, peeking at her and is willing to beat them up or send them to detention for the whole day or stay in school for the night, to teach the true meaning of being a man. Issei Hyoudou: Doesn't like him and heard of his 'rep' of being a pervert and wanted to vented him for seeing Rossweisse as a toy of gratification. Despite not wanting to vent him, he always sends his partner, Goldphoenix to burn him to a crisp. Rias: He also hates her, when she offers him and Hunt to be her servants, thinking that it strips of their freedom and underestimating him and the Riders and not taking them seriously. He sees her leadership skills is lacking and sees her as a coward and let things slide without taking action. Riser Phenex: Seeing him as a coward and weakling that always picks on weak opponents and tarnishing the noble image of the phoenix and wants to fight him to show the coward who is the alpha phoenix.